A Whirlwind Destiny
by Aoi Amaya
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are young and in love. And Ino doesn't agree, along with the forces of nature, or so it seems. Will they conquer it all to stay with each other? Or will they crumble?
1. Chapter 1

Title

A Whirlwind Destiny

By Temari Nee Chan

**Disclaimer: If I ever owned Naruto I would have better stuff to do. So, I don't own Naruto. No matter how many times I've wished for it at 11:11 and on my birthday, it doesn't happen. Don't own, so don't sue.**

Temari walked into a green long grassed field. A wind blew the grass, making it shine and wave, seeming to be endless.

"C'mon, Temari-chan. We should go back and eat lunch with Naruto like we promised," Sakura prodded. Temari had been standing and staring, gazing out for some unknown thing.

"Mmk, Saku-chan. You go ahead," Temari absently replied.

Sakura slowly turned and walked off into the thick woods. Temari scanned over the waving fields one last time, looking for anything out of place. Seeing nothing unusual, she too, turned and headed behind Sakura, following her path.

"FINALLY! You two came! I was starting to wonder if I had to eat all this ramen myself!" Naruto shouted. He laughed and gobbled another bowl of ramen. Sakura's eyes were wide as she stared at the literally twenty bowls of ramen scattered by his arms. He stopped slurping and clacked his chopsticks. Naruto grinned and looked at his bowl. He picked up a stray noodle, slurped it, and burped.

"Naruto! You are such a pig!" Sakura laughed. Temari couldn't help but burst out too. Then the two sat down and steaming bowls were placed in front of them. Naruto earned a sigh from the ramen shop owner as he set Naruto yet another bowl. All three picked up their chopsticks and dug into their ramen. Of course, Naruto finished first and jokingly declared himself the winner.

Behind them, a bell tinkled softly as someone walked in. All three turned and faced the door. Sakura's face turned as pink as her bubble gum hair. She turned back and bent over her bowl. Sakura slowed picked up some noodles and chewed thoughtfully.

Temari looked closer. The person who had walked in was Sasuke Uchicha- a super cool and super hot guy she'd heard about. Almost every girl in the store screamed in his presence and patted seats beside them, shoving at their best friends to attempt to get him to sit next to them selves.

Sasuke coolly walked by, stopping only for a second to glance at Sakura, who has buried her face in her noodles. Temari gave him a look that said, _move along._ He continued to walk and sat easily into an empty booth.

"Is he past?" Sakura whispered to Temari.

"Yeah, Saku-chan, he's over there," Temari replied lazily, sounding too much like someone else she knew, and wanted to know better.

"Uhm… Saku-chan, I have to go. See you later!" Temari said suddenly, glancing at a clock.

"Why?" Sakura replied.

"Yeah, the fast has just started!" Naruto chimed in.

"Have to meet somebody. Bye!" Temari replied, and got up before any of them could object further. She threw down some bills to pay for her share and some extra in case Sakura was forced to pay Naruto's bill, which he always managed to make her. Quickly she ran out, headed to the woods.

"What's her rush?" Sakura asked aloud.

"Uh-muh-uh," Naruto mumbled behind a mouthful of noodles from Temari's unfinished bowl. He shrugged and slurped down all the remaining noodles. "You gonna eat those?" he asked.

* * *

"Why weren't you at the field?" Temari demanded.

"I was. It's just… you brought Sakura with you," a male voice replied.

"Shika! So what? And I didn't bring her, she tagged along!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. But I'm here now," Shikamaru turned his face towards hers and stared at her short blonde hair, which was currently loose. Temari watched as the wind ruffled his loose black hair, making the front blow across his face. "Temari…" the words came out in a whisper.

"What is it, Shika?" Temari asked.

"I…I… oh, to hell with it," he stated. Shikamaru leaned in close and kissed Temari. At first she was startled and began to pull away, but then settled in to the kiss. Shikamaru wove his arms around her waist and through her hair. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck. Both were breathless when he pulled away.

"I love you, Temari," Shikamaru finished. Then both smiled and lay back down in the grass under a big oak and stared at the clouds. Temari moved a little closer and settled into Shikamaru's muscular arms.

**So this is my first chapter of A Whirlwind Destiny. I hope you all enjoyed :) This story is complete, but it is all handwritten. I will update as much as I can, but in between writing the sequel for my friends and such, I dont know when I will be able to update. Please review!! I will probably feel more compelled to type more if I see some reviews. :) I hope you enjoyed!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own. **

"Sakura!" Sasuke came running up behind Sakura, stopping to catch his breath.

"Oh, Sasuke! Hi!" Sakura could barely get a sentence out, and began to stare at Sasuke. She couldn't believe he was talking to her.

"Listen… Sakura… I… uhm… have to go."

"Where?" Sakura asked. She didn't want him to leave already!

"Erm… Suna. Gaara wanted to see me." Sasuke seemed a bit hesitant to talk to her about where he was going, and didn't seem to want to give any details other than the fact that he was leaving.

"Why?" Sakura didn't know why Gaara would want to see Sasuke unless it was to kill him. She was thoroughly confused.

"He didn't say; he just told me that I needed to come as soon as I could. So, I'm leaving. Now." Sakura knew at that moment that he was lying. But… if she called him out on it, then he might get angry with her and not talk to her. And then whatever he wanted to say to her would never be said. So Sakura remained silent.

"So… Sasuke… why did you want to talk to me?"

"I… Sakura…" Sasuke didn't finish. Instead, he, being a man of few words, walked over to her, bent down, and kissed her. Sakura almost immediately began to pull away before she reprimanded herself for almost ruining the moment she had dreamt of for years. Slowly she moved her arms around his neck, and he moved his on her waist.

But their perfect moment was ruined by a shout.

"Hey, Sak- WHAT THE?!" It was Naruto. "Sakura? Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly seemed very confused and lost.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and fixed a glare on Naruto.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke was full on angry now, with his jaw clenched tightly, but not tight enough so that he couldn't speak.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" Naruto was completely stupefied, and it was all he could say.

Sasuke walked away and chipped Naruto on the shoulder.

Sakura lunged angrily at Naruto and yelled, "YOU MORON!" But she didn't tackle him or kill him, instead she ran past him, towards where Sasuke had gone.

While running, Sakura realized she held something in her hand. It was a small note, and it read:

Meet me by the edge of Konoha. The old bench. Our bench.

Giving a small squeal, Sakura ran to the old bench where Sasuke had left her years before.

"Sakura!" "Sasuke!" Both shouted at the same time. Sakura smiled her widest smile, and Sasuke gave a small smirk. Sakura ran into Sasuke's arms, and he backed a little into the trees to talk with her.

A man glared down at the two lovebirds. His red eyes flashed in annoyance as he observed the scene, a deviant plan forming in his mind. He allowed a small smirk to come to his face for the first time in a long time.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Sasuke pulled away after hearing this. He walked to the edge of the wood, but still in her sight, a thoughtful expression on his face. "What should I tell her? I have to leave, and I have to do this…" he thought. But Sasuke decidedly turned around and wrapped Sakura in a slight embrace.

"I love you too, Sakura."

And this time, there was no one there to interrupt the peace and quiet of their farewell kiss.

**And there is Chapter 2! Ooh, seems like there is a little lip action going on between Sasuke and Sakura! But the question is how will Sakura stand with him leaving her again? And this time, how could she possibly sleep when she doesn't even know where he is going to?**

**Please leave some reviews for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I bet if I didn't type this then you would've thought that I owned something, well, surprise! I don't own anything, and all the characters belong to Makashi Kishimoto**.

"Saku-chan? You okay?" Temari poked at the girl's bright pink hair. Temari had been walking with Shikamaru when they saw Sakura lying on an old bench. "Sakura? WAKE UP!" Temari yelled.

"Hmm?" Sakura groaned. Slowly her jade eyes opened and settled on Temari's face. "Oh…hi Temari…"

"Sakura, don't you dare fall asleep on me again!" Temari threatened.

"Hmm…why not?" Sakura mumbled.

"Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome…" Temari heard Shikamaru say behind her.

"Because, Sakura, it's going to rain," Temari replied to Sakura's mumble. Sakura slowly sat upright and looked at the menacing gray clouds.

"Okay…" Sakura swung her legs over the side of the bench and stood up next to Temari. Shikamaru went to Temari's other side, his hand barely grazing hers. In return, Temari flashed him a tiny smile. Sakura was still groggy, so she didn't see whom Temari was with, and she walked lopsidedly.

Finally all three reached Sakura's apartment, and Sakura was able to open the door and let herself in.

"Thanks Tema-chan." Sakura said, a tired and confused look on her face.

"Sure, Sakura. See you later!" Temari and Shikamaru walked out into a now steady rain. Shikamaru gave Temari an umbrella he brought, and the two jogged their way towards his house. After all, it was the closer one.

Little did the two know, Ino was looking at her window at that very moment, cursing the rain for ruining any possible plans. But seeing her Shikamaru with the stubborn Suna girl- well, it drove her to her breaking point.

**Another short chapter. Maybe someday I'll come back through and make them longer.**

**Has Ino gone mad? Was she really seeing her Shikamaru with Temari? You bet she was. Now what is she going to do about it?**

**Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own still, but maybe if I just keep trying I might someday! (Yeah, right!) **

"Hey Shikamaru! Want to go out for ramen or something today?" Ino shouted across the field to where Shikamaru and Temari were lazing under a tree.

"Uh, Ino, I kind of already…" Shikamaru began to reply, but Ino interrupted him.

"Well, later then? I'll be by your house at eight!" Ino shouted again, running towards Shikamaru and Temari.

"Ino, no! I am trying to tell you…" But Shikamaru was interrupted yet again.

"Okay, then right now will work! C'mon!" Ino hooked Shikamaru in her arms and dragged him across the field to the shop.

"Troublesome!" Temari heard him gasp as he was dragged unwillingly behind Ino. Temari was left standing alone under the tree.

"Oh, that bitch is going to get it!" Temari spoke lowly, but then she shouted. "YOU STUPID FAT PIG!" She pulled the giant fan off her back, and ran after Ino at full speed. It took only a minute for Ino to come into her sights. Temari pushed herself as fast as she could go and come right behind her. But Ino didn't notice because she was so excited that she got away with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked thoroughly annoyed, but his eyes opened a little wider when he saw Temari. A calculating look was on his face, but his eyes were fixed on her. Temari slowly lifted a finger to her mouth so that he would stay silent, to which Shikamaru gave a little nod.

Then Temari raised her fan and whacked Ino on the back of her head with her giant fan. Ino immediately released her grip on Shikamaru, and fell to the ground unconscious. Shikamaru flew about another five feet before picked himself up and muttering 'troublesome'.

Temari was standing over Ino, puzzling over whether to leave her there or take her back to Konoha.

"Temari, we can't leave her. I don't like her all that much, but she's still my teammate. Just dump her on her doorstep, that's all I'm asking." Shikamaru suggested.

"Aww! Shika! For once, the one thing I don't want to do isn't too troublesome to bother with?" Temari complained, pouting.

"Yeah, it's a drag, but it would be even more troublesome to be pestered about where Ino was and if we had seen her until she eventually wandered back into Konoha."

Temari sighed. "I guess your right," Temari then tossed up Ino and slung her over her shoulder with a small humph. In the cool evening air, Shikamaru and Temari walked back to Konoha to dump Ino off on her doorstep.

**And here is the latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I don't really know why, but Ino has always been my least favorite character in the whole series. I like Kabuto even more than I like her! And that is very rare that I like Kabuto better than ANYONE. **

**Sorry if you like Ino, but I just can't resist bashing her. Oh, and she is a vital part of my series later on. In the second book! Until then, you may want to sit back and try to enjoy the series! **

**Please give me some reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No matter how many times I wish to own, I still don't. **

"Sakura…Sakura…" Sasuke was saying over and over as he traveled through the hot dry sandy desert. He didn't care how parched he would get saying her name. He needed to hear it, it was his motive for everything he was doing. He was going to find his brother, kill him, and then marry Sakura and rebuild his clan. That was just the way things were. And until then, his love for her would just have to be on hold.

Sasuke was still walking in the desert as night fell. The baking temperatures turned into frigid ones. Sasuke slumped under a rocky ledge and pulled out the contents of his pack. He grabbed some wood from the pack and gathered some twigs and such from the brush and started a fire. Then he unrolled his sleeping bag. Lastly, he pulled out his last canteen of water- sweet, sweet water.

Taking a few sips and then closing the canteen, he pulled out some of his dehydrated foods and slowly he ate another lonely meal. But too soon his tiny meal was finished, leaving him parched and famished. Crawling into his sleeping bag, Sasuke uttered the same words he spoke every night before sleeping.

"I love you, Sakura." Sasuke fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the kiss he had shared with Sakura in the woods the day he left. The day he walked away from that wonderful girl with bright pink hair, for who knows however long.

In that same moment in the same desert, Sakura was close by in an oasis. She had followed a map, and tracked down where he was. But all she could do was dream and wait until he came- and hope it wasn't too late. She too mumbled her love to the stars, hoping they would tell Sasuke that she was close by with fresh cool water for him, if only he would come.

**An especially short chapter this time, but still one of my favorites. Both Sasuke and Sakura are deeply in love, if only they knew. **

**Oh, and how to explain about how Sakura ended up ahead of him. Well, she brought a map and followed his tracks through the desert, talking to nomads and traders, asking if they had seen him. And then she had a map that showed every place known in the desert, including oasis. But the question is, will Sasuke ever find her, or will it be too late?**

**Rate and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still don't own. I'll let you know when I do. **

"No wonder she is trying so hard to lose weight…" Temari muttered as she dropped Ino by her front door. It had been a couple hours for them to walk back to Ino's, debating which house was hers and Temari having to take rests and complaining why she had to carry her and not the big strong man. Of course, then Shikamaru would ask her if she was weak, and she would say hell no, and end up carrying Ino again. Ino was out for hours.

"How hard did you hit her with that thing?" Shikamaru playfully asked.

"Hard enough!" Temari replied.

The second that Ino hit the ground though, she groaned.

"Uh-oh… Let's get out of here before she wakes up!" Temari giggled, taking Shikamaru by his hand.

"Where are we going to go though?" Shikamaru asked, being willingly led by Temari, his hand lingering on hers.

"Uh… the meadow!" Temari suggested, and they both ran as quickly away from Ino as they could. As soon as they stopped, both of them laughed. They laughed harder and harder until they felt light and carefree. Then Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari and planted a kiss lightly on her lips. They both stayed in the embrace, enjoying every moment they had together, enjoying just being together.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream reached their ears. "YOU!" Ino cried out. She was pointing at Temari. She let out a battle cry, and lunged for Temari, who was still being held by Shikamaru. Temari simply waited for Ino to get closer and then pulled herself and Shikamaru down to the ground. Ino flew straight over them and smashed her face into a tree. There was a loud CRACK! as the tree began to fall over from the force of the blow inflicted by Ino's face.

Temari and Shikamaru thought that Ino was out again, so they walked over to her, ready to bring her back to her home once more. But, Ino got up and turned around. Both froze as they saw the rage and fury in Ino's eyes. They were bloodshot, but in a moment they relaxed, and took on a confused expression.

"WHERE DID YOU GO? YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru and Temari remained frozen, but exchanged glances. Then Ino stomped off in between them towards the woods.

"You think she's gone?" Temari whispered.

"Yeah, for now anyway," Shikamaru replied.

"That was very strange… why did she ask where we had gone? We were standing right in front of her!" Temari exclaimed.

Shikamaru didn't reply, but instead stood with a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe… I've heard that a slut's sight is based on movement… It would make sense, I mean look at what she wears! But I thought this idea was outrageous. Now I know… its not!"

"That… actually… makes sense!" Temari tried to resist laughing, but she couldn't help but let out a couple soft giggles. Then Shikamaru joined her and she couldn't help but laugh harder. "That… (laugh) is… (laugh) so… (laugh) HILARIOUS!" Temari and Shikamaru burst out laughing. Temari ended up clutching her sides and rolling on the ground laughing. It wasn't long before she grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her to roll around on the soft grass.

Both were blissfully happy, Temari because Ino wasn't going to bother them for a while, and Shikamaru because Temari was smiling, which she didn't do much of. Her smile was probably the main thing that kept him with such a troublesome woman.

**Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter! Some major ShikaTema here. Oh, and the slut's vision thing was not my idea. My friend asked me to write it. So I did! **

**Next chapter is back to the Sasuke and Sakura situation. Hope Sasuke is all right! **

**Oh, and please give me some reviews! **

**And now I only have about 21 other chapters to type! (Ths story is 58 pgs handwritten… O.O )**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. **

Sakura woke up early in the morning, but the sun was already bearing down on the desert. Her mouth had gotten dry from her sleep, so she walked over to the little well in the center of the oasis. She thanked the many trees surrounding her for shielding the sun away. She pulled out the bucket, which was filled with water, and took a slow drink. The cool water felt good going down her dry throat. It was in this state of refreshment that she remembered Sasuke.

Sakura dropped the bucket, spilling precious water in the sand. She quickly scanned the tall dunes around her for any signs of Sasuke. But again she was disappointed, the only thing that met her eyes was more sand.

At high noon when the sun beat down its strongest and the air was so dry and hot that you could barely breathe, Sakura had decided that there was only one thing that could make her move away from the trees, and that was Sasuke. And just when the heat started to make Sakura fall asleep, she saw a figure reach the peak of a small dune. The figure staggered and swayed, and whoever it was, they were exhausted. Then the person on the dune took a step towards downhill, but their legs gave out, and the tumbled terrifyingly quickly down the dune.

"Oh no! What if that's Sasuke!" Sakura said aloud. "SASUKE!" she shouted, hurriedly getting to her feet and ran as fast as she could towards the now unmoving crumpled figure. "SASUKE! Sasuke is that you!" Sakura asked as she bent over the figure. Her heart missed a few beats when she saw the bloodstained sand, and if she hadn't been a trained medical ninja she would have retched at the sight of the blood and the bone protruding from the skin. She carefully turned the figure over, and it was Sasuke.

Tears began to fall from Sakura's eyes as she carefully lifted him up to carry him back to the oasis so she could effectively treat him. "No… no… no… Sasuke…" Sakura muttered. "I wanted you to come to me, but not like this…oh, Sasuke! Why did you ever have to leave Konoha?" She layed him down in the shade gently and pressed her ear to his chest. A very faint thumping sound was there, but probably not for much longer. "NO! SASUKE YOU CAN"T DIE!" Sakura screamed as the thump withered away and either stopped or became to small to hear.

Again Sakura picked him up and brought him further in the oasis where no sun reached, back to the well. There she fervently began splashing water on him, anything to attempt getting him to wake up and fight leaving her. But he didn't move.

"C'mon! Please Sasuke! Don't leave me…" Sakura whispered. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks and onto Sasuke's shirt. Then Sakura took a deep breath and put her hands on his chest.

Green light flowed from her hands into Sasuke, and Sakura used her medical jutsu to scout out all the problems with Sasuke.

"Broken leg… sprained neck muscle… vascular shock… some desert sickness…" Sakura whispered as she fixed the problems, saving the leg for last. She figured having a broken leg would be better than having any of his other ailments.

"What… where am I?" Sasuke thought. "And who has their hands on me?" he slowly opened his eyes a small crack. The world was blurry around him. He saw flashes of blue, green, brown, and pink. "Pink?" Sasuke said aloud, sorting through his mind.

"Sasuke?" Sakura didn't stop her healing, but whispered his name.

"Sakura? Sakura, is that you?" Sasuke coughed up some blood and opened his eyes to see wide tear-brimmed jade eyes.

"SASUKE!" Yeah, that was definitely Sakura. "Gods, Sasuke! I was so worried about you! You were sick… and your heart was in shock and you leg is broken and your collarbone made you go unconscious and…" Sakura trailed off as Sasuke held up a finger.

"Sakura… water…" Sasuke whispered hoarsely through his dry throat.

"Oh, right!" Sakura dipped her hands in the bucket she had next to her, sending ripples out. She brought up some water cupped in her hands to his mouth, allowing him to drink as much as he wanted from the cool well.

**So, I uploaded a bunch of my chapters! (Finally!) I think this is the end of this chapter, but I don't really know and I am too lazy to search for my notebook right now ;) **

**Reviews Please!! D**


End file.
